With the development of thin-film-transistor liquid crystal display technology and the advancement of industrial technologies, liquid crystal display technology has replaced cathode-ray tube display technology and become a mainstream technology in the display field of daily life. A liquid crystal display device, by virtue of its lowered production costs, increasingly improved manufacturing processes and advantages of its own, becomes an ideal display device in minds of consumers as well as in the market. Currently, stereoscopic display technology is becoming popular in the market, and therefore it is gradually important to solve the technical shortcomings of stereoscopic display technology, so as to improve image quality (e.g., to reduce color shift, reduce bright points and bright lines, reduce stereo crosstalk and screen flicker, and increase viewing angle, etc.).
A thin-film-transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) comprises: an array substrate, a counter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer located between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The array substrate is provided therein with gate scanning lines and data lines intersecting each other; the gate scanning lines and the data lines are used to transmit scan driving signals and image data signals, respectively, to achieve control of the deflection of liquid crystal molecules, and further achieve control of the intensity of light, and thus achieve image display under a cooperative action of the counter substrate.
In LCD manufacturing processes, a relatively large piece of panel containing an array substrate 1 and a counter substrate 2 needs to be diced at certain positions specified thereon, to form individual liquid crystal cells; in order to uncover a PAD region 101 on the array substrate 1, a corresponding region on the counter substrate 2 needs to be cut off. As illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the array substrate 1 and the counter substrate 2 are cut along a scribe line A, forming separated liquid crystal cells; then, the counter substrate 2 is cut along a scribe line B of the counter substrate 2, to uncover the PAD region 101 of the array substrate 1.
At present, as illustrated in FIG. 2, above the data lines 4 on the array substrate 1, there is usually provided an insulating layer 5 in design. During transferring and breaking in the cutting process, the material cut off from the counter substrate may cause direct damages to the data lines 4 in the PAD region 101 and near the scribe line B of the counter substrate; or, in the production process, damages may occur in the insulating layer 5, and subsequent corrosion or oxidation onto the data lines 4 are invoked. In addition, the materials which can be used for the insulating layer 5 have relatively low adhesion and hardness, and thus are easy to detach under impact of an external force, causing an electrically conductive layer to be exposed; the insulating layer 5 is easy to be damaged or to even detach under impact of an external force and therefore provides relatively poor protection to the data lines 4. Meanwhile, scratching, detachment and damages of the insulating layer 5 are also potential factors which may affect the quality of products; as time passes, detachment and damages of the insulating layer 5 are likely to cause defects to the electrically conductive layer, such as corrosion, thus affecting the quality of products. In actual production, there are precedent cases of product abandonment caused by damage of insulating layer.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, the PAD region may comprise: a lead region (LED region), which is far from the scribe line B of the counter substrate and less prone to cause breakage of data lines, and a region 102, which is near the scribe line B of the counter substrate and prone to cause breakage. In order to solve the breakage problem of data lines, in the prior art, a protective layer 103 is generally provided above the wirings at both sides of the scribe line B of the counter substrate, to reduce damages, which are caused by the material cut off from the counter substrate, to the insulating layer and the data lines during transferring and breaking in the cutting process, thus protecting the wirings and decreasing potentials of product abandonment. However, such scheme can only serve to prevent the breakage of data lines in advance; once the breakage of data lines occurs, the scheme can not solve the problem of defective display caused by the breakage of data lines.